


酒色海

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy





	酒色海

酒色海

  
  
李知勋醒过来的时候全圆佑在车外面抽烟，一阵阵焦油的味道到处乱飘。李知勋翻了个身，再翻了个身，左脚掉出了床铺，他左右试探了一下，大脚趾勉强勾住了楼梯的边缘。他蜷缩着蠕动，慢慢地踩着金属制的踏板下床，避免头顶撞到天窗。  
  
李知勋开车门，放踏板，下车。全圆佑支了张折叠椅，沉甸甸地盘踞着，右手夹着抽了一半的烟，左手拿着手机。李知勋光脚踩在满是石头的河滩上，眯着眼睛找自己的拖鞋。  
  
“这里。”全圆佑用燃着的烟指指车后头，李知勋挪过去，看见自己黑色的拖鞋架在晾衣架上。  
  
“帮你洗了一下，就用这里的水。”  
  
李知勋没理他，拿了自己的漱口杯和牙刷，踢着石头在河边蹲下。初夏的河水还是有点凉凉的，手指插进去有种微妙的麻痹感。他先洗了洗手，然后捧了一捧水，全部泼到了脸上。刘海长了点，湿哒哒地盖下来，刺着眼睛。他粗暴地把头发全部往后一掀，又弄了点水，把发丝固定住。他专心致志地用牙刷对付臼齿的时候全圆佑抽完了烟，也过来刷牙。李知勋听见他漱口时候忍不住的嘶嘶抽气声，全圆佑牙齿敏感，吃冰棒都有点小心翼翼的。  
  
“早上有事吗？”全圆佑一边刷牙一边含糊不清地和他搭话。李知勋在河里刷洗着自己的牙刷和漱口杯，知道他要问的是什么：“你要睡觉？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
李知勋转头看他，全圆佑背佝偻得很低，下巴几乎要和他的膝盖齐平。全圆佑的骨头其实很硬，但在把自己缩小这件事上有得天独厚的天赋。  
  
“你一晚上没睡觉？”  
  
全圆佑开始漱口，仰着头，水在他喉口和口腔里来回打转，发出咕噜噜的声音，像是他的脖子被人掐住了。他的手臂也举着，有点不自然地僵直，从手背到手肘，排列着一小串细密的针眼。  
  
“我没事。”李知勋得不到全圆佑的回答，站起身又摸了一把头发，摸了湿漉漉的一手水，“你睡吧，把门锁好，我找顺荣去洗个澡。”  
  
和权顺荣约在旧城汉江边上见面，原本全圆佑就把车停得靠近水系，李知勋随便沿着那条不知名的河走了走，就拐到了汉江的主流上。比约定的时间早到了点，李知勋坐在坡型的河岸顶端，看着江面缓慢的波动。他有点想抽烟，但是没带在身上，摸了一圈，连个一次性打火机都没有，周围自然也不会有能买烟的地方。有松鼠大大方方地从杂草疯长的河岸下走过去，李知勋的视线追着它，它也没有停下来。  
  
权顺荣迟到了五分钟，心里做好了被李知勋骂一顿的准备，没想到李知勋一副心不在焉的样子，没说什么就跟着他走了。  
  
“硕珉还好吗？最近？”  
  
地下水管网的主要管道足有近十米高，两个人一前一后地走着，权顺荣手里拿着手电筒，照着因为潮湿而发霉的地面。李知勋声音不大，但是被圆弧形的管道壁漫长地反弹来反弹去，嗡嗡地全部叠在一起，撑开人的耳道，胀满人的脑子。  
  
“一会儿你能见到他，他今天应该没出门。”  
  
早在李知勋认识权顺荣之前他就住在旧城地下水管网的蓄水池附近了。那时候政府还没有完全撤出旧城，新城的巴别塔也没有开始动工实施。至于全圆佑的弟弟李硕珉也搬过来，那是一年半以前，全圆佑和李知勋正式住到房车之后的事。李硕珉身体不好，没办法和全圆佑一直过吉普赛式的生活，于是就由权顺荣照顾。  
  
“要沐浴露吗？”李知勋脱衣服的时候权顺荣探过一个头来，声音在柴油发电机的声音里有点让人听不清楚，“还是你自己带了？”  
  
李知勋说自己带了，权顺荣就从旁边抓了脏衣盆出去洗。李知勋调试水温的时候听见权顺猛力拍打洗衣机顶盖的声音，过了一会儿是李硕珉说：“哥，你没开水阀开关。”  
  
在曾经的污水处理池里泡澡还是有点心情微妙，但权顺荣处理得很干净，就连瓷砖缝里都没有污渍的痕迹。李知勋摸了摸，粗糙的手感让他怀疑权顺荣是拿什么化学药剂把整个池子泡了一遍。  
  
出去的时候正好看见李硕珉坐在洗衣机前发呆，他主动和李知勋打招呼：“哥，好久不见了。”  
  
李知勋有些尴尬地点点头，他和李硕珉算不上很熟，之前几次的接触也都有全圆佑在场。原本今天应该是李硕珉去上学的日子，他才来找权顺荣，没想到李硕珉没有去学校。他也不能多问，多半是李硕珉又请了病假。权顺荣把吹风机放在了洗衣机对面的台子上，李知勋在震天的洗衣机响声中吹自己的头发。  
  
全圆佑醒过来的时候车里漆黑一片，李知勋正压在他的床边，两只眼睛亮闪闪地看着他。刚开始的时候全圆佑还会被吓到，现在已经完全习惯了。自从住在一起之后，他总觉得李知勋身上有一种如同猫一般的退行感。李知勋自己也说：“我们最好时不时分开一会儿。”  
  
不过这也很困难，全圆佑下车去洗脸。夜里新城的巴别塔的存在感比白天还要高，达摩克利斯之剑一样晃晃悠悠地竖着。他们是没有通过巴别塔认证的人，只好在旧城日益腐烂的废墟里生活，没办法在新的世界里成为一个单纯快乐的个体。  
  
“硕珉今天没去学校。”李知勋把煤气罐搬到河边开始煮拉面，“我去顺荣那边洗澡的时候碰到他了。”  
  
全圆佑点点头，李知勋说：“他说想去看海。”  


  
权顺荣有点惊讶的样子，向旁边甩了一下头发：“把硕珉接走？”  
  
“硕珉要去看海。”李知勋解释道，“我们带他去。”  
  
“你也去？”  
  
“我和圆佑交替着开车。”  
  
权顺荣点点头，把手里的扳手扔到地上：“我今天回去的时候会通知他。”  
  
“等他准备好了，你给我个电话，我们还是到上次你和我见面的地方来接他。”  
  
李知勋走了几步，权顺荣从背后叫住他：“你们去哪里看海？”  
  
李知勋差点脱口而出“釜山”，再意识到这是一个已经不存在的地名。首尔，昌原，釜山，南扬州，这些地方都已经不存在了。  
  
他很久没有说话，权顺荣已经明白了，穿着背心过来拍拍他的肩膀：“一路顺风。”  
  
为了做好出远门的打算，全圆佑和李知勋去了一趟新城。虽然他们不是居民，不过白天的时候谁都可以自由进出。李知勋很久没来，他之前都是拜托权顺荣去买东西。新旧城的地下水管网有一部分是相通的，从权顺荣和李硕珉住的地方到新城的雨水管很近。全圆佑倒是经常会去新城，他时不时就要去接受身体检查，这是作为试药员工作的一部分。  
  
全圆佑开车，李知勋开了天窗坐在床上，风呼啦啦地扑着他的脸。手里的书已经看了好几遍，他随便翻到一页，就接着往后看下去；看腻了就再随便翻一页。  
  
红灯的时候全圆佑随口说了一句：“这里就是硕珉的学校吧。”  
  
李知勋从天窗探出脑袋，还没来得及看清楚校门，车就又一次缓缓起步了。  
  
要找到尾闾不是一件很难的事，沿着水系，不断寻找更大的水系，最后进入没有水的无人区，这是李知勋在网络上找到的说法。互联网络，或者说叫前赛博时代的交流工具，现在已经没有设备能够登入了，只有李知勋和权顺荣两部属于前赛博时代的手机还能够去参观那片遗址。巴别塔建成了，没有人再关心隔阂，信息也就不重要了。  
  
临出发前一晚李知勋在煮拉面的时候全圆佑在车顶最后检查物资。李知勋不断地把手机屏幕按亮又熄灭，照着自己的脸又把自己塞到黑夜里。架在电磁炉上的锅子沉静地冒着小泡，李知勋一圈圈搅拌着红色的汤汁，对全圆佑说：“我们能找到吗？”  
  
全圆佑从车顶爬下来，坐在他对面。这几天他总显得精神不振，因为试药量提升了三倍。  
  
“好了吗？”他问李知勋。  
  
李知勋把面分到塑料碗里，全圆佑很利落地把两双筷子掰成四根。  
  
房车一共有两张床，原本属于全圆佑的床给了李硕珉，全圆佑和李知勋交替睡原本属于李知勋的床。他们日夜兼程地开车，李硕珉醒来了就停下来吃饭。李知勋惊讶于李硕珉睡觉的能力，他温驯而忧伤的表情背后似乎藏着一包世界上最浓厚的疲惫。李知勋想是不是如果能把李硕珉的困意分给全世界失眠的幸福者，全圆佑就不用每天吃那么多安眠药了。  
  
“现在已经做到了第三代。”全圆佑和他说起过现在在试的这个药，“我是对照组……主要在我们身上试验依赖性和一些副作用。”  
  
李知勋看他掰出三粒吃掉：“规定剂量是多少？”  
  
全圆佑歪着头，露出一种厌倦的表情：“三分之一粒吧。”  
  
进入无人区之前他们休息了一天，在最后那条大江的尽头。李硕珉一个人坐在沙土上，看那条水流最后干涸在小小的孔洞里，最后几米在土上拖出一道奄奄一息的湿痕。李知勋靠着车子抽烟，他问在车顶的全圆佑：“硕珉没见过海吗？”  
  
全圆佑看了一眼李硕珉的背影，摇了摇头。  
  
“之前也没见过？”李知勋有点穷追不舍，“新城开始建造之前？也没有吗？”  
  
全圆佑从车顶下来，从李知勋手里拿过烟狠狠抽了一口，力气大了点，有点穷凶极恶的味道：“没有。”  
  
李知勋把烟抢回来，咬着过滤嘴，风有点大，他必须一下下拨开眼前的头发。拨开了看见全圆佑还站在他面前，直勾勾地盯着他。李知勋一下子笑了，紧紧咬着烟笑起来，一只手按到全圆佑背心下的胸腹处：“你呢？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我问你有没有见过海。”  
  
釜山的海名不副实，天不好的时候就是灰黑色的一滩，懒洋洋地蠕动上来，再蠕动下去。李知勋本来不想带全圆佑来，但全圆佑坚持要来看。那天还下了雨，他们蜷缩在烧烤摊的遮雨棚下面，李知勋手里拿着一串鱿鱼，全圆佑因为海风的腥气，对着面前的肉也没有胃口。有小孩在沙滩上捡寄居蟹和贝壳，短短的黑色头发被雨水浇透了，海藻一样黑亮地贴在头皮上。李知勋和全圆佑本来不应该认识的，如果不是权顺荣。如果不是权顺荣和李知勋在网上聊成了网友，如果不是他为了住酒店方便硬是要带着全圆佑一起来釜山的话，李知勋和全圆佑本来不应该认识的。  
  
全圆佑的身体硬硬的，没什么弹性，在夏日的大风里也说不上有什么温度。他说：“那个就是海吗？”  
  
李知勋的视线从他身体的侧面游出去：“硕珉如果看到海是这样的东西，会觉得失望吗？”  
  
全圆佑摇了摇头，拖着脚步走了。李知勋接着咬着已经烧没了的烟，全圆佑上了车，爬上了床，缩成了一小团。  
  
进入无人区之后李硕珉反而很少睡觉了，他坐在副驾驶上，托着脸颊一直望着窗外。他们有时候拿重物压着油门，任由车随便转。反正是无人区，不管往哪里走都是一样的。李硕珉占据了一张床，他就算是吃压缩饼干的时候也不下来，于是全圆佑和李知勋就只能挤在一张床上。李知勋很难睡着，通常刚刚迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，就又被腰背处的酸痛给弄醒。全圆佑倒是睡得很沉，他每天吃三粒安眠药。  
  
那天早上全圆佑给车加油的时候说：“最后一桶油了。”  
  
李硕珉在沙漠里舒展筋骨，他满是歉意地转过头来，李知勋眼疾手快地截住了他的话头：“嗯。”  
  
那天全圆佑坐在驾驶座上，于是李知勋得以一个人在床上睡一觉。他醒过来的时候全圆佑又躺在了他身边，发动机的嗡嗡声也不知道什么时候不见了。他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，发现李硕珉站在床边看着他：“哥，没有油了。”  
  
李知勋轻轻推开全圆佑，下床去仪表盘前看了一眼，果然没有油了。他又望了望前挡风玻璃，不是奇迹，没有海，仍然是那片和他们进来的时候长得一模一样的沙漠。他感觉得到李硕珉在背后看着自己，于是问道：“硕珉，你为什么想来看海？”

  
能感觉得到月亮爬得很高，也只是能感觉得到，月光哗啦啦地流淌下来。李硕珉和全圆佑挤在一张床上，李硕珉坐在副驾驶，三个人同时裹紧着毛毯和被子，抵挡让人难以忍受的寒意。全圆佑努力把脸往玻璃上凑，试图在连成了片的雨幕中找到月亮的样子。雨大到难以形容，李知勋甚至在怀疑小小的房车会不会因为这种暴雨而碎成一片一片的。  
  
“要睡觉吗？”全圆佑问他，开口的时候牙齿都因为寒冷而撞在一起，发出咯咯的声音。李知勋皱着眉头说：“怎么睡得着？”全圆佑用毯子把他们两个人包在一起，李知勋下意识探头看了一眼坐着的李硕珉，却发现他紧紧地抱着自己，头低垂着，已经睡着了。  
  
他们贴得紧紧的，却仍然难以消除时不时如同电流一样窜过后背和脊柱的寒意。全圆佑像是要把李知勋塞到自己肚子里、再生出来一样紧扣着他的腰和后背。全圆佑好像说了什么，但是被雨声盖过去了，李知勋没有听清。问：“什么？”全圆佑摇了摇头，从床边的挂篮里摸出了一板药。  
  
“吃吧，知勋，”他说，“吃吧。”

  
月亮悬在正中间，三个人并排坐着，看着深色的海面中间凹下去的那一块。海水沉稳地流进无底洞，不知道会去向哪里。  
  
“月亮有那么低吗？”李知勋漫无目的地问了一句。他没有指望谁会回答，可是李硕珉突然说：“那个是人吗？”  
  
李知勋眯着眼睛，顺着李硕珉手指的方向，在月光下看到了一艘很小的船。因为月亮太大，显得下面船就更加小。全圆佑戴了眼镜也看不见，着急地问：“在哪儿？”李知勋指给他看，他也只是摇摇头。李知勋只好拿出那台手机，打开摄像头，把镜头拉到最近，指着那已经成了一些模糊不清黑影的船说：“这里。”  
  
“他们动了。”李硕珉轻声说，李知勋任由全圆佑抢走了手机当望远镜，自己极目远眺。他看见那上面的人行船到空洞旁边，轻柔地伸展肢体，在船上高高地跳起来，被月亮的引力拉了过去。留在船上的人开始唱歌，像是随口哼唱的一样，并没有什么连续感的旋律和海水一起流进了空洞里。  
  
他们看了很久，一直到全圆佑说：“知勋，手机没电了。”  
  
李知勋像是从梦中醒过来一样回过神来，有些慌乱地接过发烫的手机：“那——那回去吗？硕珉——”  
  
全圆佑朝他比了个“嘘”的手势，李知勋转过头去，发现李硕珉又一次安静地垂下了头。  
  
“不要打扰他，好吗？”全圆佑恳求一样地说，“硕珉睡着了，让硕珉睡吧。”  
  
李知勋长久地望着李硕珉的脸，就如同他长久地望着海面和月亮一般。无论如何，他想，硕珉，你看上去还是好累，这么累的话，就好好休息吧。  
  
  
  



End file.
